Varsend: Daughter of Nocturnal
by JamesKLugo
Summary: Varsend, the love child of Nocturnal and The Thief, seeks out who she truly is with some help along the way
1. Prologue

Skyrim is a product owned by Zenimax Media LLC, of which I don't own. Now on to the story. Tell me if you like it and I'll continue

Varsend, Daughter of Nocturnal

Prologue:

A Thief Steals Who Stole The Night Mistress' Heart

There is a legend, that in the early years of the 4th Era, Nocturnal herself bestowed great power unto a thief. This thief though was not a Grey Fox in any sense, he was somewhat skilled in the art of thievery. It is said that this man, simply known as The Thief, had made Nocturnal grow quite fond of him. The Thief had to him an aura of the perfect man; a charming gentleman, but could rob you blind without you knowing you had anything in your possession. Nocturnal had come to him several times in the nights, secretly bestowing gifts upon him. Each she said, was a part of her heart and her fondness towards him.

These gifts, known as The Aura's Blessing, allowed him to master in the art of thievery, then later in acts of murder. For several years, he misused these blessings and slaughtered Men and Mer alike. In The Thief's later years, he was contacted by the Dark Brotherhood. He became a member of the Family Bound of Blood, but kept the Aura's Blessings. It was not until Nocturnal visited one last time, telling him that he had displeased her did The Thief change his ways; leaving the Brotherhood and returning to the life of a thief. When his time came, before Sithis came to take him to the Void, Nocturnal protected him and sent The Thief to the Evergloam. He was given utmost protection by the Nightingales that roamed the plane. As The Thief spent more time in the Evergloam, Nocturnal grew more and more fond of him. Some say that this fond nature to him soon sprouted into love, which had never been heard of from a Daedric Prince.

It was not until 4E 367 did Nocturnal make her move on The Thief. In a secluded area of the Evergloam is where The Night Mistress lured him. She pushed him to the ground, stripped him of his belongings, and gave him her true gift and tribute of affection. From this night of affair, did Varsend, a little baby Imperial girl with night black hair and blood red eyes was born. To hide what she had done, she banished her love from the Evergloam, taking the Aura's Blessing; and gave her daughter to a Breton couple in High Rock, and bestowing the Blessing upon her.

This daughter grew up in the age of the Aldmeri Dominion, though elven rule did not phase her. She was always in trouble from the day she could stand, given to her from her mother. All her life she was insulted by other kids as a bastard and a dark daughter, which caused her woe and the children black eyes. When Versand was old enough, her adopted parents told her of who her mother was. After hearing this news, as the couple feared, the spawn of Daedra and man fled in search of answers. This is where our story picks off.


	2. Chapter 1

Skyrim is a property of Zenimax Media LLC. Of which I do not own.

Send me any suggestions for what you'd like to happen.

Chapter One:

Debauchery At The Bannered Mare

"A round on me, for the Civil War is over through peace" Olfrid Battle-Born proclaimed as the courier entered the Bannered Mare. The cheers could be heard all the way from Dragonsreach.

"Wait, there is more to the message" The courier cried through the cheers and songs of the drunken men and women. "Through a treaty by General Tullius, Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, and the Dragonborn, Skyrim has been unified through peace instead of bloodshed until the Dragon Crisis is over. All soldiers may return to their families without fret of assault."

"Let us sing of the Dragonborn, who will destroy this menace" a drunken bard exclaimed through the rabble. With a resounding cheer, the patrons sung the Song of The Dragonborn.

As the festivities started and the people grew more drunk, a young woman walked through the doors. Her face was covered, and no one paid much attention to her. She had night black hair and blood red eyes. She wore black leather armor, boots, gloves, and a mask which covered the lower half of her face. She wielded a Daedric dagger, with an Ebony sword on her back; this was Varsend. She went up to the bartender and ordered a flagon of Black-Briar Reserve. Varsend said nothing else to anyone, waiting patiently for her drink.

"Hey there babe, hows about I get that drink for you" a drunken patron asked her whilst trying to grope her. Without a moments hesitation, she withdrew her dagger and simultaneously cut off the man's coin-purse and placed the blade up to his neck.

"You so much as look at me and I'll cut you down where you stand" Varsend ill-temperdly told him.

"Fine, fine; sheesh what's your problem bitch" the drunk replied while he staggered off to another part of the bar.

"Here you go, one flagon of Black-Briar Reserve" Hulda said to her as she handed the flask over to Varsend.

"Here's the pay" Varsend said, handing over the stolen coin-purse to Hulda. "This should be enough for my drink." She chugged her flagon of mead, then once again called upon for the bar owner.

"Is there anything else I can help you with young lady" Hulda said with a cheer.

"I need someone who can translate Daedric for me, you got any leads" Varsend asked, revealing to her a locked diary from a satchel. The diary was a deep black, with the symbol of the Thieves Guild in blood red.

"Ooh, and why would you need to know" Hulda asked her with suspicion.

"It's..It's for a friend" Varsend told her hesitantly, placing the diary back in her satchel.

"I'm sorry sugar, but I don't know a person who could" Hulda responded. With this, Varsend proceed to get up and walk towards the door. Before she could leave, a Breton dressed in brown robes held a rose out to her face.

"Good eve to you ma'am, but I heard that you were in need of some...translating" the Breton asked her with sincerity in his voice.

"And who just you might be to help me" Varsend said seductively, taking the rose from the man.

"You need not act naive, little hell-spawn, for my birth name is Sam Guevenne" he responded slyly. After saying this, Varsend knew exactly who it was; Sanguine, Daedric prince of debauchery.

"Why would you help me prince, out for Nocturnal's affection and gifts as well" Varsend barked and the lord. After she had been told of her birth parents and how they met, Varsend slowly grew resentful of all men; she especially despised any man who even uttered her mother's name.

"Relax, little love child, I but wish to spread a dash of chaos in the lives of others" Sam told her, grabbing the diary from her satchel. "Now, let's see. Hmm, no, no, not important, is that even a thing? Ah, here we go, something pertaining to you youngling. '12th of Frostfall: I just can't believe what has happened. Why did I do such a thing? This child will be ridiculed, but worse my love towards a mortal will be frowned upon. I must hide them both, for their sakes; him at High Hrothgar with the Graybeards, and her in High Rock. Hopefully, this will keep them out of harm from the other princes.' Well, there you go, Varsend's your name right? Looks like someone will be doing some climbing soon." With this, Sanguine left the tavern in a sphere of darkness.

High Hrothgar, this was her next objective. But, this would be quite difficult, for the Graybeards don't let outsiders within their temple. Except for one; this 'Dovahkiin' the citizens of Skyrim talk of. She changed her next objective; hunt down the Dragonborn.


	3. Chapter 2

Skyrim is a property of Zenimax Media LLC, of which I do not own.

Quick note: Thank you to Ten Bones for pointing this out; it was a typing error on my part. It was supposed to be 4E 167, making her 33 years old as I intended; sorry for any confusion. Also, I'll be trying to release one chapter each week since my next semester is starting up soon; now onto your regularly scheduled program.

Chapter 2:

Encampment

"I'm back" Varsend proclaimed as she left the gates of Whiterun and entered her quite large tent. Inside this tent was a small chest which she kept her belongings, a pile of hay for sleeping on, and an orc.

"Well, well, malady; did you learn anything from your latest endeavor" the orc asked very mockingly. This orc, a long-time friend and ally, was Urub Gro-Shar; who after a fishing accident was in debt to her. Though, this orc, at first would not seem like an orc. He wasn't as muscular as most of the orisimer, and his skin color was a bluish-grey instead of greenish; although, like most orcs, he owned a very large hammer, one whose head was the size of a child.

"For your information, little bitty Gro-Shar, I did and you won't believe who from" Varsend replied, placing her satchel inside her chest and taking the Ebony sword off her back.

"Well then, what did you learn and who from" Urub asked impatiently. Ever since he had learned the truth about Varsend he had been intrigued. Even though he was a stern worshiper of Malacath, It did not seem plausible to him that a daedric prince could fall in love with a mortal. Urub tagged along with her about ten years ago to see this fiasco unfold.

"_What_ I learned is that my father is in Skyrim, _who_ I found it out from was a problem; it was none other than Sanguine, wishing for some dark deeds to come from what will happen" Varsend responded with anger, though she was not angry at Urub. She was angry for how she had to get to her father.

"And where in Skyrim is he" Urub asked her with sincerity. Another thing that was different about Urub, compared to other orcs, was that he was sincere and straightforward.

"It doesn't concern you Gro-Shar" Varsend said with a blush.

"You know we orcs have a saying. Women who hold secrets from and orc are the ones found raped and dead in the river" Urub said jokingly; it was also very obvious to Varsend this tid-bit of dark humor. One final thing different about Urub from other orcs, that he wasn't a barbaric blood-thirsty savage. Being raised in a small village in High Rock, he learned mannerisms of Bretons and Orisimer, though he retained the Breton influence.

"Well, savage and brutal Urub, my father is living at High Hrothgar; raised from the dead to live with man by my mother Nocturnal" Varsend responded sarcastically and sternly.

"This should be easy; we walk to the temple, ask the priests where your dad is, grab him, and leave. So simple an Argonian could do it" Urub told her with bravado in his voice.

"Obviously you don't know how the Graybeards work" Varsend told him; "They just don't let anyone in. You have to prove yourself but I don't think we could do that. But, I do know somebody they'll let in no questions asked."

"Oh, and who would be this all powerful person the Graybeards allow in" Urub asked sarcastically.

"The Dovahkiin, or Dragonborn, the one that the Graybeards see to" Varsend replied. "From what I hear he was presiding over the peace council at High Hrothgar, giving advice that helped settle Skyrim's little war."

"Okay and how will we find this Dragonborn" Urub asked impatiently.

"That's where you come in Urub" Varsend replied with a snicker.

"Why do I believe that I'm not going to like this" Urub mumbled to himself when Varsend looked directly at him and started to chuckle…


End file.
